Bless the Child, Argetlam
by creativewritinginc
Summary: Aliya was always special. She had been blessed by a Rider. But she can do magic like the elves? Now she has to travel to the elves to learn how to control her newfound power. Mainly OC. Please R&R! Slightly AU.
1. Ellesmera?

'Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir fra rauthr.'(Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune.) Aliya knew well what those words meant, for her guardian had told her many, many times before she died. There was not a day she did not stop to think about the words, for they were her blessing from a Rider, and she was reminded of that every time she looked in a mirror and saw the patch of white skin that she had gotten from a real dragon. The mothers of other children around her age would huff as they walked by, shooting glances at her like it was her fault she had been blessed. She had only one good friend, because his mother thought the others were foolish for neglecting her for such selfish reasons. Rashid, her son, had fast become best friends with her, and they got into trouble together all over Tronjheim. Just thinking about Rashid made her smile. He was fast becoming a man, and a very hot, muscled, man at that. But before she could dwell on him and his muscles any longer, Aliya was jerked awake from her daydreaming by the sound of a dwarf calling her name.

"Aliya! There you are! Nasuada requests your presence at once." Knurla Imran told her. "She says it is a matter of grave importance."

"Then I guess I should go see her," Aliya replied, getting up and waving goodbye to Imran. She walked through the winding tunnels that were home to the Varden, stopping momentarily to look at the remnants of the Isidar Mithrim. She was told it had been broken by an elf so that the Rider who blessed her could slay a Shade. Even the broken, scattered crystals were an awesome sight to behold, and the entire thing must have been beautiful. Aliya stayed for a few minutes, paying homage to the beautiful diamond, but after she remembered her errand briskly kept walking towards Nasuada's study. She stopped by her quarters, housed in the richest part of the city, and found her horse, Arya, chewing cud contentedly. Saddling her, she rode off through the labyrinths of Tronjheim. On the way she was greeted by most of the people she saw, humans and dwarves. _If I didn't have the dragon marking, I'm sure that most of those people wouldn't even know me, _she mused silently. In a matter of minutes, she was at Nasuada's study's door, and she tied Arya outside with the guards.

"Hello? Nasuada?" she asked, walking in after no one answered her knock on the heavy wooden door. "You wanted to see me?" Aliya still didn't see anyone, and she was about to go get one of the guards that were outside the door until she heard Nasuada speaking.

"We are understood, then. Goodbye, gentlemen." A pair of ragged men walked past Aliya, and she shuddered from the stench.

"Nasuada? Who were those men?" she asked curiously walking up to her desk.

She shook her head slightly before answering. "Nothing you will want to hear of. It is only bad news for the Varden, and me as its leader."

"But I am the one blessed by a Rider," Aliya protested. "If I'm supposed to be a great hero of the city some day, shouldn't I know what's going on in and outside of it?" Nasuada sighed. She hadn't planned on Aliya being in her study so early.

"Alright, but you must not tell Rashid," she explained as calmly as possible. "This is very bad news, and it could worry some people. A lot." Aliya nodded to show she understood, and Nasuada continued. "There has been more bad news. We haven't heard from Ellesmerá in a long time, and we don't know how Eragon and Saphira are doing. We also haven't been getting supplies from them, and with Jeod's and other merchants' business diminished, we have almost no supplies. But that's not the reason I called-"

"Nasuada, how are we going to survive without two sources of supplies?" Aliya interrupted. "Surda only manages to produce enough for days at the most, and they come once a month! We need to find more supplies!" Nasuada sighed again, heavier.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," she explained. "I didn't want to worry you with my troubles. I asked Knurla Imran to find you because we have important things to talk about.

"We need to talk about Eragon. He blessed you when you were a small child. You know that, correct?" Nasuda asked her.

"Of course. It's all Moshka ever told me when I got in trouble or otherwise." Aliya reminisced. "That I had been blessed by a Rider and that I had a responsibility to be responsible." Nasuada nodded.

"This is why we have to send you to Ellesmerá." She told Aliya sadly, who exploded.

"What! I'm supposed to be a great hero of Tronjheim! What am I supposed to learn in the elves' city?"

"Magic, for one thing." There was a stunned silence in the room, broken after what seemed like hours when Arya whinnied outside.

"I-I can do magic?" she asked, stunned. Nasuada nodded, but Aliya still couldn't believe it.

"I can do magic?" she asked again. Nasuada nodded again, and started to explain.

"I think that when Eragon blessed you, or when Saphira gave you that mark, they gave you the power of magic. Either that or you were born with it, and otherwise may not have discovered your powers. You would have grown up living in a less comfortable part of the city, raised by Moshka."

"I can use magic?"

"Yes, and we have to try to send you to Ellesmerá because we don't have the means to train you here." Finally, Aliya understood.

"But….but…that's amazing!" she exclaimed. "How could he give me magic?"

"The words he used to bless you were very strong," Nasuada said again, slowly. "There is a definite chance that he could have passed some to you. Do you understand why I have to send you to Ellesmerá now?" Aliya nodded too, but asked her a question anyway.

"Can I bring Rashid with me? It is a great honor to go to the elves' city, but I would be very lonely there." Nasuada looked upset.

"It would be hard enough to get only you into Ellesmerá," she replied resignedly. "And it will be even harder to get them to train you. The elves guard their secrets jealously, and one more person could be the deciding factor in your entrance. It would be hard for him to get in, but he may travel with you, at least to the edge of the city. You may ask him, but understand that he may not be going into the city with you. We have much planning to do, so come back tomorrow at the same time." Aliya realized she was being dismissed, and left to tell Rashid the good news. She found him at the remains of the Isidar Mithrim, talking to his mother.

"Hey Rashid," she said, blushing slightly. "Hello, Nasira." Rashid's mom waved, and he left her and ran to catch up to Aliya.

"Hey, Aliya," he greeted her. "I heard you were asked to see Nasuada. Did they find the snake eggs in the kitchen? I hope they didn't blame that on you!"

"You put snake eggs in the kitchen, Rashid?" she laughed. "The cook will not be happy when he tries to cook those! But no, that's not why I was called into her study. It seems that when Eragon blessed me, he gave me the ability to use magic. Nasuda wants me to go the elves for training, and she said you can travel with me!" Rashid didn't hear anything she said after 'going to the elves', and his face fell.

"But she can't send you to the elves!" he burst out. "No one even knows where they are or why they haven't contacted us since we sent them Eragon and Saphira!"

"Rashid, what's wrong?" she asked him. "Didn't you hear me say you were coming with me? You might even get to stay with me, if the elves allow it."

"Oh," he replied, embarrassed. "No, I didn't hear that. When are we leaving?" Aliya shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet with Nasuada again tomorrow. You can come with me and ask her yourself." Rashik nodded, and was about to say something else when his mother came up to them.

"Rashid, we need to go home now. We've been away from the shop too long." He sighed and followed her, trying to explain Aliya's trip on the way.

"Look, Mother, do you remember the Rider's blessing of Aliya?"

"Of course. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"When Eragon blessed her, or when Saphira gave her that mark, the two gave her the ability to use magic. Nasuada wants her to travel to Ellesmerá to learn how to use it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rashid! I'm sure you'll miss her."

"That's the thing, Mother. Nasuada is allowing me to travel with her, and maybe even stay in Ellesmerá if the elves allow it, too."

"You can't go."

"What? Do you know how rare and special a chance this is?"

"Yes."  
"Then why can't I travel with her?"

"Think about it, Rashid. A young man and woman traveling by themselves? You have no idea how to use a sword! The lands outside Tronjheim's walls are dangerous! I can't believe Nasuada is willing to let you and Aliya go by yourselves!"

"But Aliya won't be going alone! They're sending soldiers, well trained soldiers!"

"I don't care. You're not going. I still don't like sending you with a young woman of her age."

"Mother, we're best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. That's embarrassing, and I'm shocked you'd think that about me!"

"Well, all of that aside, I can't afford to lose your help in my shop. I need you there." Rashid sighed because he knew his mother was not going to budge. He'd have to tell Aliya tomorrow. _She's going to be so disappointed, _he thought sadly, _I hate leaving her alone with all those soldiers. _He followed his mother back to the rooms above the shop where they earned their living in Tronjheim.

Aliya had finally reached her quarters, and she tied up Arya, singing.

"I'm going to Ellesmerá!" she yelled to no one in particular. "I'm going to learn magic!" Suddenly, an idea hit her. _Maybe I can try and find the magic myself, _she mused, _it shouldn't be that hard. I can practice before meeting the elves! _She thought for a few seconds, trying to remember one of the words the Twins had used before they disappeared. Then, searching her consciousness for any foreign bump or memory that held her magic, she uttered simply, "Garjzla!" and a tiny ball of light formed in her hand.

"I did it! I did it!" she yelled. "I used magic!" Her concentration shattered, and the light disappeared, but Aliya was not dismayed. She had used magic, and could do so again. Later that night, she could barely sleep, not wanting to wait to show Nasuada and Rashid what she could do. So, throwing on some clothes, she snuck out the door and ran over to Nasira's shop, climbing a nearby building and throwing stones at Rashid's window. She knew it was late, but Rashid was always up later than he should have been.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked her, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Rashid, look!" she replied eagerly. "Nasuada was right! I can use magic!" She searched her consciousness for that strange, yet familiar bump, and uttered, "Garjzla!" The light appeared in her hand just as it had the first time, and she was able to hold it longer this time, but not by much. Rashid was fully awake now, with his eyes wide open.

"You did magic!" he exclaimed. "But how do you know how?"

"I don't really know. I just used one of the words that I remembered the Twins using, and searched for the magic in my head. I was…stunned." He quickly pulled her into his room before she fell off the window, and the light went out again.

"Well, I'm sure the elves will train you well," he sighed. "But my mom doesn't want me accompanying you."

"What? She can't do that!"

"Yes she can…she needs my help around the shop. And quiet down! Mom won't be pleased if she finds you in here, especially after our talk this afternoon."

"What happened?"

"Just believe me that my mother went crazy when I asked to travel with you. You should go, now."

"Don't you mean, she should go before I catch her in here?" his mother asked dryly from the doorway. "And I did not go crazy, I just think it is wrong for a young man and woman your age to travel together. Speaking of your young age…what are you doing here at this late hour, Aliya?"

"I got overexcited, Nasira. I wanted to show him this," she said, searching for the magic and saying "Garjzla!" again. The light shone once more, and his mother gasped.

"Rashid told me you had the ability to use magic, but I didn't think you knew how to yet! That's why you're going to Ellesmerá, right?"

"Yes, but I remembered one of the words the Twins used before they disappeared. Something happened. I was lucky. Now that you know it's not a lie, can Rashid come with me?" Nasira shook her head anyway.

"I always trust Rashid because I know he wouldn't lie to me. I don't want him to go because I need him to help me in the shop. I can't afford to lose him. I'm sorry, Aliya." Nasira quickly saw her out the door, and turned on Rashid.

"That better have been all you were doing with Aliya, right?" she asked angrily. He nodded, frightened for his life. "Bed! Now! And I mean it this time!" While Rashid was getting yelled at by his mom, Aliya was wandering through the maze of streets in Tronjheim. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She was still amazed that the magic had worked. Aliya was too excited to even go back to her quarters. She muttered, "Garjzla!" over and over again, managing to hold it for seconds at a time but no more. Finally, the magic exhausted her, and she went back to her quarters to sleep. She looked around the streets, and realized she had wandered far away from the city's walls. While she had been concentrating on the light, she had walked miles into the deep tunnels of the Varden's hideout. _Oh no, _she thought, scared, _Where am I? How far did I wander? Will I be able to find my way back? What if I'm lost here forever?_ Aliya went back the way she had come, but it was no use. There were five different tunnels leading in different directions, and she had been too busy concentrating on the light in her hand to notice which one she had taken. Scared, she wandered at random through tunnels, trying to find her way home. Finally giving up, she fell to the ground exhausted. Curled up in a ball, she fell asleep trying to stay as warm as possible. When Aliya awoke, she felt something, or someone, poking her.

"Just a couple more minutes, Moshka!" she muttered sleepily, thinking her trip into the tunnels had been a realistic dream. "I'll wake up, I-I promise…" Still, she was poked incessantly, and she sprang up ready to yell at Moshka for waking her so early. When she saw the dwarf, and her surroundings, she gasped.

"But-but wasn't my trip into the tunnels a dream?" she asked herself out loud. The dwarf answered her, not knowing she was talking to herself. "I found you in the tunnels leading to my home. I brought you here because you were probably lost. No one comes to visit me." Aliya just nodded her head in gratitude, not really knowing what to say.

"You are from Tronjheim, no?" he asked. She nodded again, and he continued, "I thought so. I left many years ago. Too crowded for me. Do you need help getting back?" For the third time, Aliya only nodded, still dumbfounded that she had been so lucky. The dwarf motioned to her to get on the horse with him, and they were off. She tried remembering the forks and tunnels they took so that she could properly thank the dwarf, but there were too many. She was amazed that the dwarf could, but it was more like the horse was guiding them. Aliya watched them for a couple of tunnels, and realized her mistake. The dwarf was so skilled with the horse that it seemed he barely guided it. Finally, she could speak, and tried to show the dwarf her gratitude many times, but he was so in tune with the horse that she gave up. _I'll do it when he drops me off in Tronjheim, _she promised herself. _He's done so much for me._ After a half hour or so of hard riding, the dwarf's horse stopped at Tronjheim's gates.

"There you go, missy," he said as he helped her down. "Back into Tronjheim." Trying to ignore the missy comment, she tried to express her gratitude towards him again.

"Thank you so-" she started as he rode off again. "Well, I guess he knew."

"Aliya! You're back!" someone yelled as she walked up the street. "I was so worried! Nasuada was about to send out a search party!" Aliya was suddenly hit by what felt like hundreds of bricks.

"Oof!" was all she could manage to spit out at first. "Rashid, you're going to kill me someday!" But she was so happy to see him that she really didn't mind. She might never have gotten back if not for that dwarf, whoever he was.

"Oh, and Nasuada wanted me and you in her study whenever I found you, so we should go now," he added.

"Why does she want you to come too? Are you coming along after all?"

"I don't know, but I hope Nasuada can convince my mom to let me go." He helped her up onto his horse, Wafi, and they rode quickly to Nasuada's study. Not waiting to knock, they barged in and ran up to her desk.

"I found Aliya, Nasuada!" Rashid shouted. "You don't need a search party!"

"I can see that, Rashid," she replied. "Aliya, what happened?" Aliya sighed, wondering how to explain all that had happened since she discovered her magic.

"It's a long story, but….it all started when you told me I could use magic yesterday. When I went home, I tried one of the words I remembered the Twins had used, and it worked. I was elated, to say the least. I couldn't wait to show Rashid, so I climbed up his neighbor's building, and through his window. His mother caught me there, and pretty much threw me out, but I was too excited to sleep even then. I wandered through the streets, practicing over and over again, not noticing that I had left the city, or that I was getting exhausted. I was only concentrating on the light in my hand. When I finally realized that I had tired myself out, I was far away from Tronjheim. I wandered a bit more, and realized that I had no idea where the city lay. I fell asleep on the spot, and a hermit dwarf took me back to the city. I never got to find out his name or thank him. And that's the condensed version of events," she finished.

"Can you show me what you can do?" Nasuada asked her after she got her breath back. Aliya nodded her head, and uttered, "Garjzla!" once again, and once more the light came back to her hand. Rashid and Nasuada gasped. Even though he had seen it before, he found it hard to believe that his best friend could use magic.

"That's it. We need to send you to the elves immediately," Nasuada concluded. "If you can already use your power, you must go to them and learn how to. Rashid, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here today, too. It seems that our cook tried to boil some eggs yesterday, and snakes hatched out of them. Would this by any chance be your doing?" He started laughing. He just couldn't help it.

In between, he managed to get out, "I'm…sorry Nasuada! The cook…deserves it!" She nodded.

"Then that settles it. You're going with Aliya, at least to the gates of Ellesmerá." Shocked, Aliya and Rashid stared at her, and both started talking at the same time.

"But his mother said he can't go!"

"You mean I can really go with her? What about my mom?" Nasuada held up her hands to silence them both, and said simply, "Rashid, your mother may need you around her shop, but you are too much trouble to keep here in the Varden, and I'm afraid your pranks may get much worse if you're not allowed to accompany Aliya. Besides, I know you want to go with her." She winked, and all three laughed.

"That I understand, and thank you for," he replied, "but what of my mother? She needs my help around the shop."

"You do cleaning, right? I will send soldiers, privates, anyone who volunteers to go help your mother. Aliya needs your help on this quest. And do not worry, I will personally make sure your mother sees no other reason that you can't go." Barely able to contain their excitement, Aliya and Rashid were dismissed.

"I can't believe I can go with you!" he yelled, jumping in the air.

"I can't believe it either! We're going to the elves' city, and we may meet the Rider who blessed me!" They got up onto Wafi once more, and Rashid dropped Aliya back off at her quarters. She ran inside, eager to take a nice hot bath, fresh from the springs inside the mountain. She knew she must have really smelled in Nasuada's study after sleeping on the ground and riding horses. Relaxing in the bath felt wonderful, and Aliya stayed in until her skin started to prune and the water turned cold.

"Aaah," she sighed, finally getting out and putting a blanket on while she found a fresh shirt. There was a knock on the door, and she held the blanket tight and opened the door the tiniest bit so that whoever it was wouldn't leave.

"Rashid!" she blushed, aware that even through the tiny opening he could see she had no clothes. "Stay right there, I'll be back." She ran through her rooms trying to find a clean blouse and skirt, all the while knowing Rashid had seen her through the crack in the door. Throwing on a clean, simple white blouse and brown skirt, she rushed back to the door.

"I'm sorry, Rashid," she explained. "I had just taken a bath because I slept in the dirt last night."

"It's alright, you smell beautiful."

"Um, thanks."  
"I came to tell you the good news," he explained. "Nasuada talked to my mother, and I really am coming with you to Ellesmerá. Even though my mother is making sure guards travel with us and teach us some basic swordsman, or woman, ship."

"That's great, Rashid! Can you believe in a few days we'll be traveling together to the elves' great city? I never imagined…" Aliya invited him in, and they sat and talked in her room for hours, speculating about Ellesmerá.

"What do you think its like, Aliya?"

"It's supposed to be beautiful there. Green everywhere you look. And imagine, we will get to see elves! Not many young people from Tronjheim can say that."

"I hope they let me stay with you. It would be very depressing going home with those soldiers knowing that you are being trained in swordswomanship and magic."

"It will be hard to stay there knowing you are taking the dangerous journey back." This they speculated on for a good, long time, until Rashid's stomach told him it was time for dinner at his house, and his mother would be looking for him. Aliya waved goodbye from the doorway, and began to scrounge in her cabinet for food.

"What do I still have? There's deer meat…no, I had that last night. I can make fried Krasa bird with this meat….no, there's too much for me to eat by myself. There's salted Harin meat from Surda…that sounds delicious, actually." She took it out of her cabinet and built a small fire in the pit in the middle of her kitchen. Turning the meat slowly, she cooked it over the open fire. Before too long, it was brown and fried to perfection. She bit in eagerly, and the meat tasted just as good as it always did. Harin was a rare type of meat that she only let herself have on special occasions, and this was more special than any birthday or holiday. After dinner, she started packing for her trip to the elves. It was hard, because she could still not quite believe she was going. After packing, she was too tired to undress, and fell asleep immediately.

When Aliya woke up in the morning, she knew the day was special, but couldn't somehow remember why. When she saw the leather pack lying next to her bed, she remembered quickly, and ran out, grabbing it and hoping that they all weren't waiting for her already. Her hope was unfulfilled, however, as she went through the streets and saw people and dwarves lined up on the sidewalk, watching the soldiers and Rashid.

"Aliya! There you are!" he said jokingly. "We thought you got lost outside of Tronjheim's gates again." She shook her head, and saddled Arya.

"Are we almost ready to go?" she asked him. He nodded.

"We just need Nasuada to tell us where to go…I think she's only telling you and me, but she'll draw a map in case we forget." At that moment, Nasuada stepped forth with a full map of Alagaësia, with a trail marking the path to Ellesmerá.

"Good luck on your journey."


	2. The Raging River

**A/N: OK, I did not mean to do this, but I realize that I accidentally stole a subplot from Harry Potter. The whole magical powers being transferred thing. It was an accident, if anybody noticed.**

Aliya woke up stiff, sore, and tired. She yawned and stretched, accidentally hitting Rashid in the process.

"I-is it time to get up?" he yawned. "I'm u-u-up, I p-promise."

"No, I just accidentally woke you up," she told him. "How about we wake up the guards and start traveling some more?"

"No, I want more sleep," he replied, turning back over. Aliya sighed, and went back into her sleeping bag. She tossed and turned for hours, trying to go back to sleep. Finally, when the guards still hadn't woken up, she decided to practice her magic again.

_It wouldn't be a good idea to practice the light, _she thought, _but it worries me that the guards haven't woken yet. _She quickly crawled over to their sleeping bags and uttered, "Garjzla!" worriedly. When the light shone in her hand, she saw that the guards were gone, and their horses too. She ran over to Rashid's sleeping bag and shook him awake.

"Rashid, the guards are gone!" she yelled.

"You're dreaming," he answered sleepily. "Go back to sleep!" She shook him harder, and started to yell.

"They're gone! And their horses are, too!" she yelled. Rashid got up slowly and climbed out of his sleeping bag. Even in the face of possible danger, Aliya couldn't help but notice his sculpted chest while he put on his shirt.

"A-all right, let's go," he yawned. "Can you light this clearing up for me?" She uttered "Garjzla!" once more and the guards' empty sleeping bags were lit up. Rashid woke up immediately. "They really are gone!" he panicked. "What are we going to do without them protecting us on the way to Ellesmerá?"

"Don't panic, Rashid." she told him, although she was panicking too. "Garzjla! Look, there are horseprints. If we follow them, we might find the guards." Rashid helped Aliya mount her horse, mounted his horse, and they started following the trail. Almost as soon as they started off, the guards came back.

"You're finally up," the first guard stated. "Amazing. We went scouting for water while you slept."

"Are you ready to go now?" the second guard asked. Aliya nodded, and they started back towards camp to clean up.

After packing up camp, they mounted their horses once more and Aliya consulted the map.

"We should just follow the river downstream," she told the guards, who started off immediately at a gallop in the wrong direction.

"Hey! Hey! Downstream is in the other direction!" Rashid yelled. He started riding after them, and not wanting to be left alone, Aliya did too. The three went around a bend in the river, and Aliya lost sight of them. As she turned the corner, a tree branch knocked her off her horse, sending her sprawling into the raging river.

"Rashid! Hel-" she yelled, only to be dunked midsentence by the strong current. Rashid half-turned in his saddle, torn between helping Aliya and finding the soldiers who were supposed to be guarding them. Deciding quickly, he turned his horse around, narrowly avoiding falling in the river himself. He turned the corner, and saw Aliya in the river.

"Aliya! Don't panic! Swim with the current!" he yelled. "I'm coming!" Looking around the riverbank, he saw a log hanging over the river. Quickly climbing on top of it, he held out his hand to Aliya as she passed under.But the river current was too strong, and he was swept into the river alongside her. He went under, choking, and Aliya tried holding him above water. Rashid pointed to a tree hanging over the river, and Aliya nodded. Letting themselves be pulled by the current, they floated towards the log. Rashid grabbed onto a branch and held on tightly to Aliya. He started climbing up the branch while still holding on to her, and slipped on a wet patch. Aliya screamed. She couldn't swim, never having been out of Farthen Dûr before.

"Are you alright, Aliya?" he yelled down to her. She nodded, and pointed back to the riverbank. He kept climbing until he was safely on top of the tree. Leaning over the side, he helped Aliya over the side.

"I thought we were dead," she said, shaking.

"I know. I did too. But we're safe now," he assured her.

"No we're not! Our supplies are on the other side of the river!" Rashid looked across the river, and sure enough saw both horses chewing on the rich river grass.

"How are we going to get over to that riverbank?" he asked her. She searched the riverbank, and pointed to the log where Rashid had tried to save her the first time.

"Do you think it will hold our weight?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded and answered, "It has to! We need to get to the other side." They walked over to the log, and Rashid carefully stepped on it to test his weight.

"We need to go one at a time, or else it could break. You go first, I can swim." Aliya tiptoed onto the log, and it creaked but held her. She was halfway across when she noticed something floating in the river. Looking down, she saw the bodies of the two soldiers assigned to guard them. She screamed, and almost fell in the river again.

"Aliya! Take my hand!" he yelled.

"It's not that, Rashid! Look! The soldiers must have fallen in too!"

"Don't think about it! Cross before the bridge breaks!" She finished crossing, and yelled for Rashid. Stepping warily onto the log, he quickly ran across. As soon as he stepped onto the opposite riverbank, the log fell into the raging river.

"That was lucky," he sighed.

"Not for the soldiers," Aliya pointed out. "What should we do? Go back to the Varden?"

"No way!" he said. "My mother is already against this. If she learns of this she'll never allow me to go!"

"But wouldn't she be more worried knowing you weren't protected?"

"She won't know. How could she? Besides, we can take care of ourselves! You can use magic, and we can practice fighting each other with fake swords."

"I don't think-"

"Aliya, come on! The Rider, Eragon, did it!"

"Yeah, but he had a dragon and Brom, and later he had Murtagh!"

"We shouldn't go back! We have the map and we can protect ourselves. There's no reason to!" Sighing, Aliya realized that no matter what she said, Rashid wouldn't turn back. She mounted her horse and unfurled the map, hoping that she had made the right decision and that they wouldn't both be killed.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long…I've had exams this week, and I needed to study.**


	3. The Village: Part I

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! This chapter was not as easy as the others to write. I'm going to make this two parts, since it is so long. Enjoy!**

_She was back on the river, trying to walk as carefully as possible on the rickety log. The river was flowing strongly, and she was horrified. She told herself not to look down, not to see the strong current. But she did anyway, and what she saw was worse than the river, and anything else she'd ever seen before. The two guards, who were supposed to have protected them, were below her in the river, drowned. She screamed, and tumbled off the log, towards death._

"Aliya! Aliya! Wake up!" She sat up, trying to shake off the horrible feeling the dream had left her with. "You were screaming! What happened?"

"I had this horrible dream," she explained shaking. "About what happened at the river." Rashid nodded.

"I know. The incident at the river…was horrible," he replied. "But you can't blame yourself for it. Those guards didn't even listen to us. They were the ones who went upstream, and they fell in the river themselves." Aliya nodded.

"I know it is not my fault, but the sight of the two dead men, floating in the water is horrifying." Rashid quickly hugged her.

"I know it is. We have never seen dead men before, and it is very scary. I'm sorry you had a bad dream." Aliya barely heard a word because she was just enjoying the hug.

"Thanks, Rashid. I'm so glad you could travel with me," she told him. He blushed, suddenly self-conscious of how close they were.

"We-we should probably get going," he told her, noting that the sun had already risen, and trying to cover up his embarrassment. Aliya nodded.

"I-I'll get the map." She quickly retrieved it from her saddlebag, and mounted her horse. Rashid followed her lead, and they started off on the second day of their journey.

For the first leg of their journey, they were silent, both thinking about what had happened at camp.

"_My mother's fear is coming true," _Rashid thought. _"We're traveling alone, and I cannot deny that something happened at our camp this morning…" _

"_Rashid hugged me! We were so close…but, his mother's fears are coming true. We like each other, or I like him, and…it's all so confusing…" _There wasn't a word spoken between them until Rashid got hungry for lunch, and stopped his horse.

"We should probably eat something," he suggested. Aliya agreed, and dismounted her horse, pulling off her haversack. They sat leaning against their horses, eating a meager lunch of bread and cheese.

"I am glad you came, Rashid," Aliya said out of the blue. "I wasn't lying this morning. I could never have made it through the incident at the river without you."

"Aliya, I never thought you were lying," he answered. "I'm glad I could come with you." She nodded shyly and finished her lunch as quickly as possible. She got up too quickly, and tripped on a rock. She fell hard into Rashid's lap, and there was an audible crack.

"Aliya! Are you alright?"

"I don't think so. It sounds like it's broken." Rashid looked concerned.

"Well on the map it says there's a town close by," he observed. "If you can make it, there's sure to be a doctor."

"Alright, I can try," she said shakily. She tried getting up, but as soon as she put weight on her foot, she fell again. She wasn't lucky enough to fall into Rashid's lap a second time, and instead fell on top of the rock she tripped over. Rashid hurried over to her, worried. Aliya was fine, but she was knocked unconscious. He could barely believe the bad luck they were having on this journey. He tried lifting Aliya onto her horse, but as soon as he got her on, she slipped off, almost hitting her head again. He gently took her off and laid her on her blankets. He obviously would have to wait until she was conscious.

An hour or two passed, and Aliya finally woke up.

"What happened?" she asked Rashid confused.

"You tripped on the rock again," he said. "Are you alright?"

"My head and ankle hurt, but I think I will live," she joked.

"We will have to get to the village soon. Your ankle is very swollen. I, uh, am going to have to help you mount Arya." He helped her walk over to the horse, and lifted her onto the saddle.

"Thanks." Aliya tried putting her feet in the stirrups and winced. They started off slowly in the direction of the village.

They reached it as soon as the sun was setting. Rashid stopped a person walking by and asked if he knew a healer Aliya could see.

"Of course," the man answered. "I'm the doctor in this village. What's wrong?"

"I broke my ankle," Aliya said.

"Follow me," he replied, leading them to his home. When they arrived, Rashid helped Aliya off her horse and the doctor led her inside.

"This will be easy to heal," he told the pair. "But she will have to stay off her ankle for a few days, and that means no riding too."

"We're expected in Ell-" Aliya started before she realized what she was about to do. "What I mean is, we're expected somewhere, very soon."

"I'm sorry, but you can't go anywhere until that ankle heals for at least a few days. You're welcome to stay with me and my son, however."

"Thank you," Rashid replied. "We have our own food, so you don't need to give us meals. We really appreciate it."

"Nonsense! As long as you're a guest here you don't need to waste your own food. Karim! Come and show these two to their rooms!" A boy of about the same age as Rashid and Aliya came down the steps, skin tanned from hard work in the fields.

"Welcome, guests. You would like separate rooms, yes?" They both nodded, reddening. The doctor gave Aliya sticks to lean on to help her walk, and they walked carefully upstairs.

"This one on the left is yours," he said, pointing to Rashid.

Pointing to Aliya, he said, "The one next to it is yours, my lady." Aliya blushed, and quickly limped into her room.

"Thank you Karim," Rashid told him. "I must go tie up the horses. My name is Rashid, by the way."

"I am pleased to meet you," he replied. "Do you require help with the horses?" He shook his head, and went down the steps. Aliya came out of her room, saw Karim, and limped over to him.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "Your father has treated my ankle, and we have no way of repaying him."

"Do not worry," he replied. "My father has done much charity. He cannot refuse patients."

"I am relieved to hear that." Rashid came back with their saddlebags, and she grabbed hers.

"Good night, Rashid, Karim. It's been a long day." Aliya went back in her room, and Rashid went into his own.

They woke up the next morning, refreshed. It had been a few days since they slept in a real bed. Aliya carefully slipped out of hers and grabbed her crude crutches. She knocked on Rashid's door with her stick. He didn't answer, and Aliya suspected that he was still sleeping. She snuck in anyway, hoping for another glimpse of his chest. Hobbling over to the bed, she shook him awake.

"What, are the guards gone again?" he asked before realizing where he was.

"Rashid, the guards have been…dead for days," she said, choking up. He sat up and grasped what he had just done.

"Oh, Aliya, I'm so sorry, I forgot! I did not mean to remind you of them!"

"I know, it's not your fault. It's okay." In fact, it was perfect for Aliya, since Rashid never wore a shirt to bed.

"Can you help me down the steps, please Rashid?" He nodded.

"Come on, I'm starving. I smell something cooking downstairs." Aliya limped to the steps and Rashid helped her downstairs.

"Good morning, Doctor," Aliya said.

"Aliya! You are supposed to stay off your ankle! I was about to bring you your breakfast!"

"Well, Rashid helped me downstairs." He sighed, and put Aliya's breakfast on the table.

"Come, eat. But you must stay off your ankle today." The doctor got three more bowls out and called for Karim. Rashid sat down next to Aliya, and Karim sat on the other side of her.

"Thank you so much for treating my ankle and letting us stay here," Aliya told him.

"It is no trouble at all," he replied. "Eat up!"

Rashid finished his breakfast at the same time as Aliya and offered to take her back upstairs, but the doctor shook his head.

"She should rest her foot," he said. "Put her blankets on the floor in here." Rashid ran upstairs to get her blankets and Karim helped her down on the floor when he came back. The doctor put her leg on the chair she had been sitting on seconds before.

"Thanks," she said. "Rashid, can you get the map from my saddlebag please?" He nodded and came back with her map to Ellesmerá. The doctor and Karim went outside to get water, and Rashid and Aliya were left alone. She just noticed that he had never bothered to put his shirt on, and she was very happy. He, however, was unaware of his bare chest and started talking

"Aliya, it's good luck that the doctor was giving us food. When I went through your saddlebag, there was almost none. I must ask Karim if there is a market in town." He went outside to ask Karim and grab some money from his saddlebag. Aliya was left by herself with nothing to do but study the map. It had been three days since they started this journey, and the elves were expecting them in another two weeks. They weren't going to make it in time. She hoped the elves wouldn't be too worried, but the doctor said she had to rest her ankle. She hadn't had much sleep last night because of the pain, and the blankets felt pretty comfortable. She fell asleep with the map still in her hands.

Karim came inside to check on her and when he found her napping, slipped quietly over to her. He was curious about why they were so secretive about their destination. He stole the map out of her hand and opened it on the table. He couldn't tell where they came from; the map didn't even have it marked. He was following their path when the door opened and Rashid came through. He looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Hello, Rashid! Aliya fell asleep, so please be quiet!" He nodded and went upstairs to grab the shirt he had forgotten this morning. Karim put away the map to make sure no one suspected a thing.

Aliya awoke in a few hours, feeling much more refreshed and hungry. There was no one around to help her, so she got up carefully by herself. She hoped the doctor wouldn't mind her taking a snack.

"_Wait a minute," _she thought. _"How did the map get on the table? I thought I was holding it... well, maybe Rashid took it." _

She limped outside and grabbed some carrots from their small garden.

"Aliya! Again? You are supposed to be resting," the doctor said as he came up behind her.

"I did not want to trouble anyone, but I was hungry," she replied. "And I leaned on the sticks so that I would not hurt my ankle again." He sighed, and helped her back to the table. He got a knife and started chopping up the carrots for her.

"Doctor, it is my ankle that is broken," she said. "I can help you."

He shook his head, and replied, "You would still have to walk over here." He walked back with the carrots sliced into little pieces.

"Thank you very much."

"Once again, my name is Hakim! You may call me Hakim." She ate the carrots quickly, and drank some water from their well to wash it down.

"Here, let me help you back to your blankets," he told her. "Just lie down and relax. You must stay here for a few more days."

Rashid came downstairs a few seconds later, having just put on his shirt.

"How are you feeling, Aliya?" he asked. "Is your ankle feeling better?" She nodded.

"It is much better since…Hakim took care of it," she replied. "Would you put the map away for me please, Rashid? I cannot exactly get up myself."

It was his turn to nod, replying, "Of course, Aliya? Where is it?" She looked puzzled.

"Didn't you take it from me during my nap?" He shook his head.

"I was at the market buying supplies for our journey. Hakim or Karim must have put it on the table for you."

"Do we have enough supplies now to continue our journey?"

"Yes, but we must wait until your ankle is healed." She shook her head.

"I have crutches. I would not like Hakim or Karim to know where we came from or where we are going. Help me up."

"Aliya, I am sure they did not sneak a look. You must stay here." She sighed, and lay back on the blankets beneath her. Rashid realized that she was in no mood to talk to him then, and went to put the map away in her room. Opening the door, he saw Karim in there. He turned around suddenly and saw Rashid.

"Karim? What are you doing in here?" Rashid asked.

"Oh, I was just, um, well, getting some-"

"You were the one who took the map, weren't you? You could not just have asked and respected our answer?"

"Well, I, um," Karim answered, reddening. "Yes, I took the map, but only to see where you were going. I looked for the place you came from, but it was not even marked on the map. I did not want to trouble Aliya while she was incapacitated." Rashid sighed.

"It is alright, but I am thinking that next time you have guests and patients in your father's house, it would be much simpler and less sneaky to ask them politely." Karim nodded and left, bowing his head. Rashid put the map in her saddlebag carefully and went back downstairs to check on Aliya. She and Karim were talking casually, so he decided to look outside to see if Hakim could use any help.

He found Hakim working in their tiny garden pulling out weeds, and bent over to start helping.

"Do not worry, Rashid. I am doing fine here," he told him, stopping his hand.

"I must be able to help with something," Rashid replied. "You have shown us so much hospitality."

"I said not to worry. Go check on Aliya, she could need help with something." He nodded, and went back inside into the large kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Aliya, Karim," he said. "Do you need any help, Aliya?" She nodded.

"Can you get me something from my saddlebag? It is boring sitting here all day," she said. Rashid headed upstairs and into her room, once more looking for her saddlebag. Searching through it, he found a book from the library at the Varden. He came back downstairs with the book, and she gratefully thanked him, opening it carefully since it was a very old book. Rashid and Karim went up to their own rooms so that they wouldn't bother her.

Back in the kitchen, Aliya started on her book, The Adventures of Jamila. It was a fantasy written in the time of the Dragon Riders, before now-King Galbatorix was even born.

_Jamila was a young, hardworking girl who lived on a small farm with her father on the outskirts of a great city. Her father had once been the richest trader in that port city, but that was no longer. He was put out of business by a ruthless band of pirates that no amount of guards could seem to defeat. He had been forced into buying and running the farm to keep food on the table, and Jamila's mother left when she was only two to marry some rich businessman in the city._

_It was a hard life for a girl the age of ten, but she loved her father and enjoyed working with the animals in the beautiful countryside. They rarely visited the city, and when they did it was only to sell their crops. The two always left immediately afterward._

Aliya was enchanted. The first two paragraphs were amazing, and she spent the entire day reading the first half of the lengthy book. Soon, Rashid, Karim, and Hakim came into the kitchen for supper, and she looked up, startled.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said apologetically. "I was so engrossed in this book I have been keeping you all out of the kitchen." Hakim smiled.

"Do not worry," he said kindly. "You have not been keeping us out." She went back to the book while Hakim and Karim started some meat over a fire outside. Rashid tried helping them, but was told to sit and wait in the kitchen with Aliya.

A few hours later, the meal was ready, and everybody was starving with the delicious smell it gave off. Rashid helped Aliya over to the table, and Hakim and Karim brought in the meat. Rashid started right away, and Aliya followed suit. The meat was cooked to perfection, and it showed. In an hour, all the plates were cleared, and Aliya was escorted back to her blankets.

"Will someone help me upstairs later?" she asked.

"I don't know if that is such a great idea-" the doctor started to say, but changed his mind. "Yes, I suppose someone can. But I don't think you should come back downstairs tomorrow." She nodded as she lay back on the blankets for hopefully the last time in the house. She picked up the antique book again and started reading.


	4. The Village:Part II

Aliya woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She was about to get up and go downstairs when she remembered Hakim's instructions. The smell was making her hungry, so she looked for her book to distract herself. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of her room where Rashid had put it last night when he brought her up the steps. She smiled with pleasure at the memory of him carrying her, and forgot for a moment all about food and breakfast.

She decided to get up for her book and reached for her crutches, but they weren't there. Obviously the doctor had anticipated her trying to get up by herself and put them with her book. She was stuck in bed with nothing to do until her breakfast came up and someone realized she was awake.

Rashid slipped quietly upstairs with a bowlful of hot porridge, hoping to sneak in her room before Aliya awoke. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping that he always hated waking her up, except for the day when she had the dream about the guards. His hope was unfulfilled however, as he opened the door with the slightest of creaks and saw Aliya waiting for him patiently.

"Ah, breakfast," she thanked him gratefully. "It smells so good." She was puzzled when he looked disappointed, but ate the bowl heartily.

"Mmm, that was delicious," she said. "Please tell the cook how great I think his cooking is, Rashid."

"Why, thank you," Karim said from the doorway. "It was my mother's special cinnamon sugar-based recipe. She taught it to me right before she was taken to the capital city."

"Why?" Rashid asked curiously.

"I do not know, but I have not seen her since," he replied sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that," Aliya told him kindly.

"Do not worry, I am sure she is fine…" he said uncertainly.

"Rashid, could you go over there and get me my book?" Aliya asked, trying to change the subject. He nodded and retrieved the ancient book from beside her crude crutches. Rashid and Karim left together so she could read without being disturbed.

Hours later, there was a knock on the door, and Aliya looked up, startled. Karim came through with her lunch, looking apologetic for having disturbed her.

"Would you like some lunch, Aliya?" he asked. She nodded, and he set the tray in front of her.

"Mmm, bread and cheese," she said enthusiastically.

"It is another one of my mother's recipes."

"The bread and cheese?"

"No, no, the bread. Try it." She bit into it eagerly, and was amazed at the taste.

"What is in this bread?" she asked intrigued.

"Family secret. Enjoy!" he said as he left the room. She sighed, and bit into the bread again. Once she was done, she became immersed in her book again, and didn't stop reading until Karim came in again with supper.

"I am sorry to disturb you once more," he said, setting down a new tray.

"It is perfectly alright, I was starving from the smell coming from downstairs."

"But it is only leftovers of yesterday's meat."

"I am still hungry."

"Then I will leave you to eat," he said, exiting swiftly. She sighed. Once again, she was left to eat alone in her room, when she should be traveling towards Ellesmerá. Opening her book, she read between bites. When she was finished with her dinner, she felt strangely drowsy, and dropped her book. She couldn't keep her eyes open, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Later that night, Karim slipped into her room. He did not know how long the drug he gave Aliya would last, and he did not want to chance her waking up. He lit a candle, and was once more amazed at her beautiful features. He felt odd doing it this way, instead of admitting to her his feelings, but she would leave soon for her destination, and he knew naught of where she was going. Her face was so characteristic, even while sleeping, and it enchanted him. He saw her stir and dashed out of the room into his own.

Aliya awoke slowly, and had an uncanny feeling that someone had been in her room only moments ago. She had a headache as if she had been knocked out, but no bump on her head. Perturbed, she turned over and fell back asleep after an hour or two of tossing and turning.

The next morning, Rashid rushed into her room because he heard screaming. Aliya was asleep, but not very peacefully. She was thrashing around in her small bed, almost strangling herself with the blanket. He tried to wake her up, but she knocked him over with a kick of her leg. Karim came running in as soon as he heard the commotion. He helped Rashid up and then helped him restrain Aliya. Rashid gently shook her awake, and she looked around, confused.

"What happened to you Rashid?" she asked sleepily, looking at the bruise forming on Rashid's chin.

"Oh, well you kicked me while you were thrashing around," he replied. "I am perfectly fine, do not worry. What happened to you?"

"I…had the dream again." Karim looked from face to face, confused.

"What dream?"

"More like a nightmare, really," Aliya said. "My two…er…friends were traveling with us, until we reached the river. They went the wrong way, and fell in the river." Rashid, noticing that she was choking up, continued for her.

"They drowned in the river, and we almost did too. Poor Aliya has been haunted by it ever since." Karim was shocked; he had never heard of something so horrible happening. He knew it must have affected her badly.

"I…am so sorry," he told them.

"Thank you," Aliya said, choking up once again. Rashid pointed to the door, and Karim nodded. She needed time alone. They left silently.

A while later, Karim cautiously knocked on the door with another bowl of his mother's porridge.

"Are you feeling better now, Aliya?" he asked. She nodded, setting down her book again.

"I truly am sorry to hear about your friends," he told her.

"I know, I just…try not to think of them," she replied. "Thank you for bringing me breakfast, I know it must be annoying to deliver food to me all the time."

"No trouble." He gave her the bowl and spoon and left the room before anything else was said. She shrugged it off, and decided to take a short nap before lunch, since the nightmare had robbed her of most of her night's sleep. In a few minutes, Karim came back to collect her bowl, and found her asleep again, with the bowl knocked on the floor. He once more marveled at her beauty, oblivious to everything else, including Rashid's entrance.

"Karim? Are you alright?" he asked curiously.

"What? Oh, yes, I am fine," he said, blushing. "I came to pick up her bowl." He quickly grabbed it and practically ran downstairs. Aliya looked fine, but he left nothing to chance and stayed in her room. Karim was getting less and less trustworthy in his eyes.

When Aliya awoke, the first thing she saw was Rashid. Smiling, she sat up.

"Good…something, Rashid. Is it afternoon already?" she yawned.

"It is," he said, smiling. "Good afternoon."

For the next week, Aliya stayed in bed, doing nothing more interesting than reading her book and eating meals in bed. Karim never tried again to drug her, and never even had a chance to watch her because of Rashid. He became her guard, staying in her room every day, and most nights. Aliya was mystified by his behavior but didn't fight him. He still slept with his shirt off, even in her room, and she loved it.

Finally one morning when Hakim brought her breakfast, he told her the good news.

"Good morning, Aliya," he said. "I have some good news. Your ankle should be healed enough to travel. You can pack tonight and be back on the trail tomorrow." Aliya was overjoyed. She had been stuck in bed for over a week, and she had finished her book long before then.

"Oh thank you!" she replied relieved. "I do not know how we will ever be able to repay you!"

"On your way back say hello," Karim said, speaking up from the doorway. Aliya nodded. She got up from her bed and started picking up her clothes that were strewn haphazardly around the room. The men left her room to let her pack and she hobbled on the crutches trying to pick everything up. After throwing them all in her saddlebag unceremoniously, she ate her breakfast ravenously. Clutching the bowl unsteadily in her hands, she leaned on her crutch and limped towards the steps. She carefully went down step by step, concentrating only on holding her bowl and the steps in front of her until the door slammed. The bowl slipped from her fingers, and she fell on the steps behind her.

"Aliya?" Rashid asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, but I broke your bowl, Hakim."

"It is fine, it is more important that you are not hurt. You are not, are you?" Aliya shook her head, and got up. She hobbled over to the table and dropped fragments of the bowl on it.

"I suppose I should not try to hold things while using crutches," she joked. Hakim nodded, and she went back up the steps. Rashid offered to carry her again, and she was glad to accept, but Hakim interrupted.

"She needs to practice using her crutches," he told them both. Aliya looked disappointed, but hid it by continuing upstairs. Back once more in her room, she collected her items and put the pack on her back. She leaned on her crutches and went back downstairs.

"Aliya, I want you to try mounting your horse, just to be sure," Hakim ordered her, opening the door. She limped outside and saw Arya chewing on some cud.

"Arya! It has been a while," Aliya said, smiling. She untied the horse from the post and attempted to swing herself up in the saddle. Her left foot found the stirrup easily, but she was left to support herself only with her broken ankle, and she fell out of the saddle. She tried again on the right side of Arya and was able to swing herself effortlessly over the saddle and landing perfectly.

"Perfect," Hakim grinned. "And if you have any trouble with your ankle, Rashid can help you. Looks like you will only be staying here for one more night, Aliya." Karim looked crestfallen, but nobody noticed; Rashid and Aliya were too overjoyed to be back on the trail so soon. He went inside dejectedly and into his own room.

He slumped on his bed and thought about her. She was perfect in every way, and he was starting to think that he was obsessed with her. He had been hopeful that since she would be leaving soon, so would his feelings, but his hope was baseless. He didn't know he had fallen asleep until Aliya shook him awake. Seeing her face strengthened his resolve; he knew what he had to do when she left.

"Are-are you alright?" she asked curiously looking at his face.

"I am fine," he replied silkily. "Lunch, I suppose, Aliya?" She nodded, and they went downstairs together.

After another simple lunch of bread and a wheel of cheese, Aliya went back to her room, and Rashid to his. He had just started his packing because he had been so busy helping Aliya with hers. His clothes were not as hard to pack as Aliya's; he had only gone into his room to change since he had found Karim in there. He quickly packed and put everything in his horse's saddlebag, which he placed by Aliya's. He reentered her room to find her practicing her magic, and stopped in the doorway to watch. Aliya didn't notice him until the light in her palm lit up his face.

"Oh, hi Rashid!" she said as she extinguished the light. "I just thought I would practice a little before we started traveling some more."

"I do not know how Hakim or Karim would feel knowing that you can do magic," he replied. "It might be safer to wait until we are away from the village."

"That's alright, I was done anyway," she answered quickly. Karim came through the door a second later. Karim took a glance at the floor and saw no clothes, so he assumed that they were talking about their luggage.

"Aliya, my father needs to see you," he told her.

"Why?"

"He has to take off your cast," he explained. "So you can travel tomorrow." She walked hurriedly out of the room. Ever since she had finished her book, she was eager to get her cast off. She hurried into the room at the end of the hallway and found Hakim asleep.

"Um, Hakim?" she said cautiously shaking him. "Are you not supposed to take off my cast before we leave tomorrow?" She couldn't wake him up, so she went back to her room to ask Rashid and Karim for their help.

"Karim? Your father is asleep," she said. "I can not wake him up."

"There is nothing wrong," he told her. "He would not mind you waking him up."

"No, he will not wake." He ran by her into his father's room, suddenly very afraid.

"Father? Dad?" he said, shaking him vigorously. Realizing what he had done, he sat on the desk chair with his head in his hands. Hakim must have taken Karim's drug and used it as a spice in his food. Rashid and Aliya came in a few minutes later and when they saw Karim's position they immediately assumed the worst.

"I am so sorry, Karim!" Aliya told him sympathetically. "I know how it feels to lose someone."

"He is not dead, there is a pulse," he replied. "I…um, do not know where, but he accidentally got a sleeping drug and used it in his cooking as a spice."

"How do you know this?"

"Is it not obvious? He cannot wake up, and I do not know how else you would accidentally take a sleeping drug." Aliya remembered an uneasy drowsiness, exhaustion like she had never felt before.

"Are you sure he accidentally got this bottle?" she asked him.

"Well, yes! Why else would he have it?" he replied nervously. She shrugged and he relaxed, but Rashid was not satisfied.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Do not worry, Rashid," Aliya told him. "It is all taken care of." She gave him a look that clearly said she would rather wait until Karim was out of their company.

"Do you know how to wake him?" Rashid asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I think we will have to wait until he awakes. You may have to leave later than planned." Rashid and Aliya left the room, and Rashid looked pointedly at her.

"Will you tell me now what is happening?" he asked her.

"Come into my room, I do not want Karim to hear," she whispered. He curiously followed her into her room, but Karim stayed with his father.

"Well, I think it is very suspicious," Aliya finally said when the door was closed. "How could Hakim accidentally drug himself? And I think I have felt the effects of that drug once-"

"What do you mean?"

"One night, after I finished my dinner, I felt strangely drowsy, and could not keep my eyes open. I would not like to think that Hakim or Karim drugged me, but, well…"

"I do not know," he replied. "That is strange." Rashid kept his tongue, but his worries about Karim increased greatly. He did not want to worry her even more, so he kept the story about Karim to himself.

"We are leaving tomorrow anyway," Aliya said. "It will not matter when we leave this village."

"I suppose so." With that, Karim left, and Aliya once more readied herself for bed. It was her last night for a while in a real bed, and she wanted to get the most out of it.

The next morning, Aliya was woken up by Hakim, who had not suffered any damage from the drug.

"Good morning Hakim," she said groggily. "Feeling better?" He nodded.

"Time to take your cast off, Aliya. Could you sit over here please?" She practically ran over to the chair, and sat down immediately. It took Hakim only minutes to get the cast off. Aliya felt free for the first time in weeks.

"You will still have to use your crutches to get around, but you may ride your horse, and have even been able to mount her by yourself. Come downstairs, Karim made breakfast." There was indeed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, and Aliya quickly forgot about last night and went downstairs.

"Breakfast smells delicious, Karim," she told him. He handed her a bowl, and she sat down. She was about to take her first sip, when she noticed Rashid sneakily smelling it. She followed his example, but didn't smell anything unusual and finished the entire bowl. When Rashid was done too, it was time for them to leave their house. Rashid went upstairs for one more look to see if they had forgotten anything, and Aliya went out to check on the horses. Karim followed her outside, leaving his father to clean up.

"Um, Aliya?" he said nervously. She turned to him, and his resolve strengthened again. He swept her into his arms, planting his lips on hers. Aliya was so surprised that she couldn't move. When she finally regained control over her arms, she pushed Karim away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, enraged. "You are the one who gave me a sleeping drug? And what did you do to me then?" He flushed; he had not expected her to work that out.

"I did not do anything to you!" he told her. "I am telling the truth! I…I just like very much to look at you. You are beautiful." Aliya could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She had no idea what to say, and they were luckily interrupted by Hakim and Rashid coming outside.

"Are you both ready then?" Hakim asked them. Rashid nodded. Aliya was still dumbstruck. They both mounted their horses, Aliya quite slowly so that she would not injure her ankle once more.

"Goodbye!" Rashid yelled, as he kicked his horse into a trot. Aliya quickly followed him, trying her hardest not to look back.


	5. The Stalker Returns

**A/N: Alright, I'm very sorry about the wait, but I was reading a lot of Zutara fics. They have way overused plotlines, but are really good! Sorry. But it's done now. And thanks a lot, Niloufar for telling me I forgot the star on Aliya's forehead. That'll be fixed in this chapter. And please, R&R! You don't even have to be signed in.**

* * *

Aliya awoke to the sound of a beautiful, chirping bird. She muttered "Garjzla!" and aimed at the bird, silencing it, and turned back over. Before she could fall back asleep however, she heard the snap of a twig coming from the trees surrounding their camp. She looked in the direction of Rashid, and he was still there. Getting up, she walked over to Rashid and shook him awake.

"There's someone in the forest, Rashid!" she whispered urgently. He was immediately alert, sitting up. Looking around, all he saw was a squirrel scampering for nuts.

"There is nothing there," he assured her. "Just a squirrel gathering nuts." Aliya was glad; she had heard there were Urgals in this forest.

Karim was lurking just outside their line of vision. He stared hungrily at Aliya's back as she grabbed some fresh clothes from her saddlebag. He knew now that he was obsessed with her. He loved her fiercely, and wanted to make sure that she stayed safe. Rashid may be muscular, but it did not look like he could fight at all. Although it looked like she could take care of herself. The gift of magic was very rare. Sighing, he went back to his own camp and his horse.

Rashid got up too, retrieving his shirt from his horse's saddlebag. Putting it on, he grabbed some food and started cooking their breakfast. A few minutes later, Aliya emerged from the forest in clean clothes and sat by the fire.

"Mm, smells good. What is it?" she asked hungrily.

"It is Karim's recipe, he gave it to me before we left." She quickly accepted the bowl he offered her, and sat down beside him to eat it.

Karim, in his own campsite, had a hard time eating with the delicious smell wafting over from the other camp. He had only a loaf of bread because he didn't want the duo to notice the smoke from his fire. How he wished he and Rashid could switch places! It should be him sitting besides Aliya and laughing and sipping porridge, and Rashid sitting over here eating cold bread! It was too much for him to bear, so he packed away his bread and got ready to follow them. They were just leaving as he arrived at the trees outside their camp. Quickening his pace, he caught up to them in the cover of the trees along the path.

He followed them all day, stopping only when they did to eat lunch and supper, but not eating anything himself. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, and besides, he could wait until they were asleep. Neither Aliya nor Rashid talked much on the trail, and it was quite hard keeping up with the horses, but he soon picked up his pace and learned to enjoy the exercise. Finally, after twilight, they stopped to give their horses a rest and set up camp. Karim was relieved. He pulled out his unfinished breakfast and ate the rest of it.

Aliya and Rashid had just pulled out their blankets back in their campsite. Neither mentioned it, but both had felt unexplainably nervous today. There had been a lot more rustling in the forest and many more cracking twigs today. To say it was unnerving was an understatement. With a hurried goodnight, they fell asleep on the blankets, anxious to leave their worries behind as night fell.

Karim, however, knew nothing of their suspicions. He had been as quiet as possible for someone who was traveling through thick branches and over root covered ground. After finishing his belated supper, he had thought of nothing but sneaking into their camp to see Aliya again. He'd have to be extremely careful, but it would not be too hard for him. He waited until he was absolutely sure they were asleep until he snuck past his cover of trees.

He quietly walked over to Aliya and admired her in the darkness. The star on her forehead gave off a weird glowing light, but it only served to make her more beautiful. He had wondered often while she stayed at their house what it was, perhaps a scar, or a birthmark. He didn't dare ask her, especially after Rashid became suspicious of him. Watching Aliya sleep so peacefully had a calming effect on him, and before he knew it, he was asleep too.

The next morning, he woke up slowly, realizing that his back was inflamed with pain. Looking around, he noticed that he wasn't in his camp anymore. He was in Aliya and Rashid's. Suddenly alert, he jumped up and ran for the cover of the trees. Awakened by the noise, Aliya looked around, but decided that she must have dreamed it. Groaning, she got up and shook Rashid.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she told him. "Time to wake up and ride again." Karim felt a slight pang of jealousy at how easily they got along, but forgot about it as Aliya headed towards him with a fresh set of clothes. Looking around desperately, he could not find somewhere for him to hide while she was changing. Finally remembering his camp, he ran as fast as possible back there, careful to avoid looking back. He may be a stalker, but not a pervert.

He quickly packed up his blankets and food while ignoring the pain in his back and legs, anxious to make sure they didn't leave before he was ready. Finally, when he had everything put away, and he was sure that Aliya was done, he headed back in the general direction of their camp. Frightened, he noticed that they weren't there. Grimacing, he remembered that they had to follow the trail, so they would obviously be on it somewhere ahead of him. He would just have to catch up. Starting up a brisk pace, he decided it would be okay for him to walk on the trail, at least until he caught up.

Aliya and Rashid were feeling much better today. There hadn't been any strange rustlings in the bushes, or seemingly random twigs snapping. They were much more at ease, talking and joking together until they stopped for lunch. Pulling out a bowl much like the one Aliya broke at Hakim's house, Rashid heated the contents over a small fire so that they could have a hot lunch.

"Another one of Karim's mother's recipes?" Aliya asked him. He nodded, and offered her a different bowl full of the steaming stew. Smelling it, she inhaled deeply. The aroma alone was delicious, and she ate it as fast as she could without burning her tongue or throat. Rashid took the one from over the fire, handling it carefully so he wouldn't burn his fingers.

Karim, smelling his mother's stew, knew he was getting close. He quickened his pace as much as his protesting legs would let him, starving, but knowing that he couldn't stop until he reached them. It was hard not to let his stomach take over him with that delicious smell. He'd give anything to be at his own home with his mother, father, and Aliya, eating it in his kitchen. Abruptly, he came out of his daydream when he almost ran into Aliya's horse. He had made it. Relieved, he stopped and pulled some food out of his pack and sat down to eat it and wait for the pair to finish their lunch. He was halfway through his wheel of cheese when they started packing up their food, and sighing, he got up too. Careful to go back under the cover of the trees, he started following them once more. Just in case, he was even quieter today, and neither Aliya nor Rashid noticed the strange sounds today. When they stopped for supper, he did too. Positioning himself so that he could see Aliya, he pulled out his unfinished cheese wheel and started on it again. His legs were aching sorely, but he ignored them. He had to keep up with his precious Aliya.

When they got up, he did too, noticing that his back felt much better, but it was the only part of him. He'd need extra blankets tonight, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Aliya was more important now. He could not lose her, would not lose her! Especially to Rashid! He could tell they had feelings for each other, but he might be able to change that, in time. Especially if he was there to protect her when her precious Rashid was not. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he hurried to catch up to their horses.

Aliya was starting to notice Karim's presence. During dinner, she had felt eyes on her, but ignored them, thinking what everyone else does, that she was being paranoid. But just now, she had started hearing that weird rustling noise again. It was unnerving her.

"Rashid?" she asked nervously. "Did you hear something just now?" He looked at her questioningly, and shook his head no.

"What, is something wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing, do not worry," she assured him. He still looked worried, but didn't let on to Aliya. Karim, however, was very worried when he heard her admit her worries to Rashid. He thought he had been very quiet. But hearing Rashid dismiss her worries that easily just strengthened his resolve to protect her. Unknowingly, that's exactly what he would do.

Finally, to the huge relief of Karim's legs, Aliya and Rashid stopped to find a campsite. He stopped a while back of them, setting up his own blankets between two humongous trees. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last night. He may not be as fortunate, and wake up with a very confused Aliya or even worse, Rashid standing over him. Besides, Aliya was suspicious enough; he didn't want to make matters worse for himself. He slept soundly that night, with his heavily padded blankets beneath him. That is, until he was rudely awakened by an ugly Urgal in his face.

The creature tried talking to him, but Karim couldn't understand a word he-or maybe she said. The Urgal got more and more frustrated, and motioned to another Urgal behind him. Feeling a prick on his neck, Karim looked down and saw a very blunt axe held to his throat. He gulped. He had absolutely no idea what to do. If he tried anything, he could be killed immediately. But he also couldn't communicate with the Urgal in front of him, who was obviously the band's leader. Just as he was thinking about his predicament, the Urgal started talking to him again. But no matter what was pressed upon Karim's throat, he could not understand the Urgal language. The irritated leader finally gave the Urgal behind Karim to chop off the teenager's head. Karim experienced a pain like he had never felt before, but unfortunately for him, the blade of the axe did not go through all the way the first time. He was dying slowly, hack after hack, his neck too numb for pain anymore. Finally, after what seemed like the millionth hack, he took in his last breath as his head was severed from his body. His body jerked around for a few more minutes until his lungs ran out of oxygen, then he was completely still.

The Urgals, deciding that he was a friend of the pair ahead of him, took his head as a gift. They threw it in first as a warning of what would happen to them, and it hit Rashid on the head. He woke up, startled. Looking around for what hit him, he saw Karim's head and screamed. His scream woke up Aliya, who had been dreaming about the river again, and thought that it was herself screaming. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rashid, she saw the head too, and would have screamed if the Urgals hadn't entered their clearing at that moment. She was too shocked to do anything else. Figuring she only had one chance, she yelled, "Garjzla!" and pointed it at the Urgal, who, fortunately, was the one who had chopped off Karim's head. She had been right. These weren't the Urgals that were under Galbatorix's command; they scattered at her show of magic, obviously afraid that she was an elf.

"What just happened?" Rashid asked, still confused.

"I…kind of want to know myself," Aliya said simply. "What was Karim doing following us? Why did the Urgals kill him? And what are we going to do with that Urgal carcass?" Rashid grimaced slightly.

"We had better do something soon. It already stinks, can you imagine how much worse it will smell in a few hours?" Aliya had to laugh at that, even though she was holding Karim's severed head in her hand. They decided to burn the Urgal since he really did not deserve a real burial. Karim's head, however, they decided to give a proper burial to after Aliya pleaded with Rashid. He did make sure that they didn't go back and search for his mutilated body. His head upset Aliya enough, and they didn't even know where he'd been camping. They took turns digging a hole big enough to stick his head into, and when it was safe from scavengers Aliya took the liberty to say a few words over him.

"Karim…we barely knew him. He was a kind-hearted soul who I loved as a friend, and I will never forget his father's or his compassion to take us in when my ankle was broken. Rest in peace Karim, we hardly knew ye." Rashid muttered an, "Amen," and they packed up their food. Before they left, Rashid started up their fire from last night, and threw the Urgal into it. The fire flared, and they rushed their horses out of the area.

"Rashid, do you see a stream anywhere?" Aliya asked him.

"No, why?"

"My hands feel so dirty after holding poor Karim's severed head."

"I'll try to find some water," he assured her. An hour or two later, he heard the sound of rushing water, and realized that they must be near the river that their guards had drowned in. He felt guilty bringing Aliya back to the horrible place, but their bodies had been washed out to the ocean a long time ago. Hopefully, she wouldn't recognize the river, and mistake it for a particularly fast stream. He motioned her away from the trail, all the while silently praying that she wouldn't recognize it.

It was impossible for her not to, though. Not when she had those horrible nightmares about almost every other night. She immediately recognized the river where they were and pulled her horse up short.

"I'm not going near there," she said as calmly as she could. Rashid's head snapped around so rapidly that Aliya feared he had broken it.

_How could I think that she would not recognize the river?_ Rashid asked himself angrily. _She has nightmares about it so often, and now it is my fault that she will have more!_

"It is the closest stream, Aliya," he told her. "I'll hold you so you don't fall in, do not worry." She looked completely relieved when he told her that.

"So we do not have to cross it?" she said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"We do not have to cross it. Come here, so I can hold you." She smiled, and relaxed into his hold. Slowly, she leaned down towards the water and dipped her hands in. She scrubbed hard for a minute or so, and came back up reluctantly, relishing Rashid's strong arms around her waist.

"Do we need water?" she asked, pointing at the canteens.

"It will not hurt to get more, especially if you are eager to get away from the river." He unwillingly let go of her long enough to grab the canteens, and when she had them both, he put his arms back around her so she could fill them. When she could barely fit the cap on, he pulled Aliya back up. She slipped slightly, and he pulled her closer, turning her around abruptly. Their faces were inches apart, and Rashid had this sudden urge to lean in and kiss her. He fought with it, but there would never be a more perfect opportunity. He pulled her in even tighter, both completely forgetting about the canteens, and kissed her with passion. What surprised him the most was when Aliya started kissing him back. He could never wish for a more perfect first kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Made you wait for that one, huh? The fifth chapter and they finally understand that they like each other. Too bad they get a chaperone next chapter.:) But guess what? I just found out that I'm following Christopher Paolini's map perfectly. Which makes me happy. The village they went through was called Tarnag. And they really did have to cross the river. Yay me!**


	6. Sighting of An Elf

**A/N: Sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes last time. I was so excited about their first kiss that I kinda proofread quickly. **

**Wickedly-Wonderful: Well, I wanted another flame for Aliya. Plus his stalking them saved their lives! Otherwise, the Urgals would have stormed in unannounced.**

**Niloufar:You did win at Clue FX! I guessed too early! Did I ever tell you I finally saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? I loved that movie!**

**Xdragonsx: Sorry for taking so long to reply! Thanks for correcting me on the correct spelling of Ellésmera.**

* * *

Aliya woke up slowly, afraid that yesterday had all been a good dream and fearing facing Rashid. She had to get up sometime, though, and she would rather get it over with. Rashid was already awake and cooking some more of Karim's porridge by a small campfire.

"Good morning, Aliya," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. She sighed contentedly. So it hadn't all been a dream. They broke apart reluctantly when their breakfast was done cooking, Rashid politely handing Aliya the first bowl, taking the second one for himself. When she was done, he pulled her in again for a kiss.

"That was for saving me from the Urgals," he told her when they drew apart. She pulled him back to her, kissing him briefly.

"That was for saving me from the river," she replied. "But soon, we better get going. The elves were expecting us a while ago, but we've been…delayed." After breakfast, they decided to go on Aliya's horse, letting Rashid's rest a little. Both liked it better this way; what with Aliya wrapping her arms around Rashid's stomach. Neither spoke much. They didn't have to. It was wonderful enough being surrounded by all this beauty with each other. They stopped by a gurgling stream for lunch, enjoying the simple meal of a loaf of bread each.

"You know, we're much closer now," Aliya said, pulling the map out of her saddlebag and opening it. "We just have to get out of the forest and cross the plains, and then we're in the elves' forest. But hopefully, you got a lot of food at Tarnag. I don't see any more towns in our path." Rashid hugged her.

"Do not worry," he replied. "I got plenty of food." They stayed close together for a few more seconds before starting to pack up the remains of their lunch. Aliya paused to drink from the stream, making sure she refilled both of their canteens. Rashid helped her mount Aliya. Even though she did not really need his help anymore, it was such a sweet gesture that she let him help her up every time. He tied his horse to Arya's saddlebag, swung up behind Aliya, and wrapped his strong arms around her. She sighed, she couldn't help it. She loved the heat radiating off his body. Kicking the horse slightly, they took off. If they made good time, they'd make it to the plains before twilight.

"Well, Rashid, it looks like you aren't a very good guard," Aliya joked. He looked offended until she continued. "I told you I heard something rustling in the bushes the other night, and you could not. I still appreciate you pulling me up from the river, however, do not worry." Rashid smiled.

"But what was Karim doing following us?" he asked himself out loud. "Why did he not reveal himself to us? Did we forget something at Hakim's house?" Aliya shrugged.

"Well, before we left Hakim's house," she started shyly, afraid of what Rashid would say. "He sort of, well, kissed me. It was completely unexpected. It did not feel the same way yours do," she added quickly. He hugged her more tightly.

"Do not worry, I am not jealous," he assured her. But he now knew why Karim had snuck into her room so much. It did not alleviate his fears much.

"Can you grab the map from the saddlebag, Rashid?" she asked him. "I need to see how far away we are from the plains." He nearly fell over trying to get it out, but handed it to her a few seconds later. Rashid reached around her and took the reins while she studied the map.

"We do not have too much farther to go," she told him. "But if we skip supper, we will make it there before night completely falls."

"I will not mind my stomach rumbling a tiny bit," he told her stoically.

"Me neither," she replied, leaning into him. After a few hours, poor Arya got tired, so they switched to Rashid's horse, Rasul. Arya was tied to Rashid's saddlebags, and they were on their way again, with Rashid holding the reins. They traveled a long time past supper, and both Rashid and Aliya's stomachs were growling. They ignored it, choosing to wait until they had reached the plains. Just as twilight fell, they could see the trees thinning, which meant they were close.

"Just a few more miles, Rasul," Rashid comforted the animal. "You can make it. I know you can." And he did. As soon as they reached the edge of the forest, Aliya and Rashid swung off of his horse and hungrily pulled out their food.

"Mmm, I have never been so famished before!" Aliya said.

"Me either," Rashid replied. "We should camp here, it is so pretty under the stars." Aliya nodded, snuggling up to him. They ate as much of their supplies as they could without endangering their trip, and pulled out their blankets. Rashid started a small campfire, and Aliya put her blankets on the opposite side of his.

"I do not wish to tempt you," she said to his questioning look. "I want to respect your mother's wishes."

"I know," he sighed. "I love you. Good night." She came around the campfire and gave him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Aliya woke up quickly, wondering how in the world she had dragged her blankets over to Rashid's in her sleep. She certainly didn't remember doing it. She finally noticed that her arms were around Rashid and held them there a little longer, enjoying the feeling. For almost the first time since the guards drowned, she had had a good night's sleep. The kiss must have conquered her fear of the river. She fell back asleep, telling herself that she would wait for Rashid to wake up before she extricated herself from his warm body.

"Wake up!" a strange voice said, kicking her. Aliya didn't enjoy being woken up this way, and was about to tell him so, but realized who she was talking to.

"You-you're an elf!" she said, shocked. He looked to be around thirty or so, but you could never tell with elves.

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm an elf, sent by the Council of Ellésmera to find you. We thought you were lost or captured. Why are you two so late?"

"Our guards drowned, Aliya broke her ankle, and we were attacked by Urgals," Rashid explained a bit impatiently. The elf looked shocked.

"The guards…drowned?" he asked. "Why would they send you with such incompetence?" Rashid shrugged.

"How did you fight off the Urgals?" he asked curiously.

"I frightened them off," Aliya told him curtly, still put off by her rude awakening. "But not before they killed my…good friend, Karim."

"Well, I am your guard now," he replied. "No more sleeping together, first of all. I will not have it." Aliya blushed.

"We did not do what you think we did," she told him. "I cannot believe that you would jump to such conclusions!" He ignored her and continued.

"And no more being left by yourselves. Not all Urgals are as easy to frighten; you were lucky. I am your guard now, and as such I will teach you both basic defense techniques when we reach the city." He started circling the two of them, noting that Rashid's shirt was off, and he would be well suited to fighting.

"What are you doing?" Rashid asked, exasperated after the elf studied his stomach.

"Seeing what condition you are in. You would be well suited as a warrior," he complimented him. He started on Aliya , noting the star on her forehead.

"You must be the one chosen by the Rider," he stated simply.

"Yes, that would be me," she answered sarcastically.

"You need a bit of conditioning to be a fighter, but Nasuada tells me that you can fight with magic. That is a start."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Aliya asked, trying to start over with him, being polite. He shook his head.

"I have eaten. I will wait for you two to finish yours, and then we must start towards Ellesméra. The Council is expecting us. If you will excuse me, I must write a letter." Untying a small cage from the back of his horse, he pulled paper and a quill out of saddlebag. He walked away from them so he could have privacy.

"That elf makes me so _mad_!" Aliya yelled, as loud as she could without the elf hearing her. "Thinking that we have slept together! I cannot believe him! And he's so _arrogant_!"

"Ssh, calm down Aliya," Rashid said. "We know that we have not slept together. That is what is important. Who cares what he thinks? At least we will be safer with him." She nodded, feeling better. At that moment, a bird flew off into the sky, and the elf came back.

"We never got properly introduced," Aliya said, holding out her hand. "I am Aliya, and my boyfriend is Rashid. And you are?" Rashid felt a tiny glow of happiness at her calling him her boyfriend but pushed it aside, waiting to hear the elf's name.

"Andrius. If you two are done, we are wasting time," he said, shaking Aliya's hand quickly.

"But, Andrius, we have not had breakfast yet," Rashid said. "We will not take long."

"No, you will not. Eat it on the trail," the elf ordered.

_He will not be fun to ride with,_ Rashid sighed to himself. He grabbed two loaves of bread and tossed one to Aliya. He helped her mount her horse, then decided better of riding with her. He didn't think Andrius would condone it. He mounted Rasul, against his and Aliya's wishes. Andrius set a fast pace, and it was all Aliya could do to not choke on her breakfast while she was galloping behind Rashid. It was easier to go faster here, with no trees to accidentally run into. She finished her bread only after learning to hold her reins with one hand. Andrius did not stop for lunch, either, obviously figuring that the bread would hold them over.

It didn't. At least, not for Aliya. She did not know if Rashid was hungry too, because it seemed that Andrius was determined to keep them apart. He rode between them, speeding up when he was close to Aliya, and slowing down when he was close too close to Rashid. He kept them going at an impossibly fast pace, and Aliya could tell that her horse was getting tired.

_Maybe elvish horses are specially bred,_ she mused. She sped up Arya for one last run, managing to stay side-by-side with Andrius.

"Andrius!" she yelled at him over the wind. "Arya is getting tired! I do not think that she will be able to keep up this pace for much longer!"

"Just a few more miles and we can let the horses rest, Aliya," he told her. "Just put your hand on her mane and say _waíse heill_! She will feel better." She tried it, and was almost jerked off when Arya took off in a sudden spurt. Andrius' horse quickly passed her, keeping the distance between her and Rashid. Catching up to Rasul, he put his hand on the horse and did the same thing Aliya had done to Arya seconds before.

Finally, Andrius decided that they had traveled far enough for one day, riding past Rashid and stopping.

"We will have supper here and then continue riding," he told them, walking off.

"We will continue riding?" an unbelieving Aliya asked credulously of Rashid. "Our horses could barely keep up the pace before! They will surely drop dead!"

"I am sure he has a reason," Rashid assured her. "Come here, I will cook our supper." When he saw the smoke from the fire, Andrius came rushing

"What do you think you are doing?" he yelled at Rashid, who was tending the flames.

"Cooking," he replied. "What does it look like?" The elf muttered something under his breath, and the fire went out.  
"What did you do that for?" he yelled, enraged. "How are we supposed to cook our supper?"

"Remember those Urgals who killed your friend?" the elf asked. "There may be more in the area, and the smoke is a dead giveaway! Eat a cold dinner." Huffing slightly, Rashid grabbed some bread from his saddlebag, handing half of it to Aliya. He did not offer any to Andrius, and the elf was fine with it. When they had just finished eating, he started mounting his horse again, and Aliya and Rashid resignedly took the hint. They rode into the wee hours of the night, stopping only briefly to let the horses rest. Any time Aliya would start to complain about Arya being tired, however, Andrius just repeated the words from the ancient language, and they would press on. Around dawn or so, Aliya fell asleep on top of her horse, barely feeling the ground rushing past her. The elf woke her up when they stopped for breakfast, before she had a chance to fall off Arya and hurt herself. She groggily pulled some cheese out of her saddlebag, chewing on it without really tasting it. Andrius had been riding them hard, and Aliya was sad that she had barely had a chance to get close to Rashid.

"Andrius?" she said, blinking in a futile attempt to stay awake. "I am not hungry. I think I will just go change behind-"

"Where?" he smirked. Looking around, she finally woke up and realized what he meant. The plains were too flat. "Just keep riding. We should be in a forest soon," he said a little more kindly than usual. She waited patiently for Rashid to finish his bread, since she had lost her appetite.

They started off again, Andrius making sure that Rashid was ahead of him, while Aliya stayed behind. If there was a surprise attack from behind, Aliya would be dead in an instant, but the elf only seemed to care that the couple was separated.

"Only a few more miles," he yelled behind his back to Aliya. She sighed in relief. In a few minutes, they made it into the shelter of the trees, and Andrius yelled at them to slow their horses down.

"We can rest today," he told the pair. "We will start riding towards Ellesméra again tomorrow." Aliya gladly pulled her blankets out of her saddlebag, setting them next to Rashid's. She was about to lie down when Andrius quickly stuffed his blankets in between the pair, forcing them to move farther apart.

_He really does not trust us at all,_ Aliya thought angrily to herself. She soon forgot entirely about the elf, however, slipping peacefully off to sleep filled with dreams of Rashid.

Before her tired body felt ready, it was morning again, and her stomach started grumbling since she hadn't eaten for a day. She looked around for Rashid, but couldn't find him.

"Andrius, where is Rashid?"

"Oh, him. He is gathering sticks for the fire."

"I will go join him, then."

"No! Stay here, there is nothing for you to do," he commanded her. "Rashid can gather sticks by himself." She sighed, knowing that arguing with him would not get her anywhere. She grabbed some fresh clothes from her saddlebag and headed into the forest. She came back quickly, and noticed that Rashid was back, too. Aliya moved to go sit by him, but Andrius quickly slid between them. Aliya was really starting to get annoyed, and put her clothes in her saddlebag fuming. She went the other way around the campfire and sat by Rashid anyway, putting her arm around his waist and kissing him, finally. The elf scowled, and Aliya smiled to herself.

_It will be annoying traveling with him all the way to Ellésmera,_ she thought to herself. _But only if I cannot find ways to annoy him!_

**

* * *

****A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter! You won't see one for a while, probably because I'm going to Florida, then school starts. But already my other fanfic is almost as popular as this one, with less chapters. Oh well, enjoy!**


	7. The Mysterious Elven City

**A/N: Hello! I'm back from Disney World, and ready to post another chapter! Updates will get rarer, though. I've started my freshman year. And to fill you in, I am ignoring all parts of Eldest that contradict my story; thus explaining the slightly AU note. And since Christopher is kind enough to not give me new words from the ancient language I'll have to make up some myself. Please tell me if there's a word I can use instead, I'll appreciate it since I don't own either book.**

* * *

Aliya was having a wonderful dream that she was back in Farthen Dûr with Rashid, with no Andrius or guards to tell them what to do. Unintentionally, she sat up, about to lean in to kiss Rashid when she realized there actually was a face leaning over her. Andrius'. She was only inches away from his face, and she jerked away quickly. Andrius just smirked and started making breakfast. In retaliation, Aliya slipped over to Rashid as he reentered the campsite with firewood and gave him a long, passionate kiss, as much for her enjoyment as the elf's irritation. They finally pulled apart when they could practically feel the heat from Andrius' glare. They quickly sat down around the fire and ate breakfast silently, trying not to meet the elf's angry eyes.

"So how far are we from Ellesméra?" Rashid asked Aliya, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We are only a few days away if we ride hard," Andrius answered before she could say anything. They finished their breakfast quickly, but the elf stopped them before they mounted their horses.

"Before we arrive, there are some formalities you must learn," he explained. "The most important thing you must remember is the greeting. If you meet an elf above your status, you must initiate it. You say 'Atra esterní ono thelduin,' and they should reply, 'Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr,'. If you wish to truly honor them, you may also add, 'Un du evarínya ono varda.'. Now greet me, as if I were a strange elf in Ellesméra." Aliya went first, and managed to remember all the words. Rashid had it a little harder, but after pronouncing it a few times, he memorized the words.

"What do they mean, Andrius?" Aliya asked.

"It is translated, roughly, into 'May good fortune rule over you/Peace live in your heart/And the stars watch over you.' Also, there are honorifics, which you must never forget to use. Elda is a gender-neutral honorific of great praise. Svit-kona is a formal honorific for an elf woman of great wisdom. Sonr is a female honorific of middling praise, bohr is a female honorific for a close friend, and tanaril is a female honorific for a young woman of great promise. (A/N: I had to make these up, there's only one female honorific!) Vodhr is a male honorific of middling praise, vor is a male honorific for a close friend, and finiarel is a male honorific for a young man of great promise."

"I understand, Andrius-vodhr," Aliya said solemnly. Andrius glared at her, and Rashid had a hard time not laughing out loud.

"Then it's time to go, Aliya-sonr, Rashid-vodhr," the elf said contemptuously. They mounted their horses silently and rode until the sun was high in the sky above the trees.

"We can stop here for a quick lunch," Andrius said, barely looking at them. Aliya and Rashid obediently sat down across from each other. They could still feel the tension from their makeout session at breakfast, and the elf was not happy at all. Their entire lunch was eaten in silence, except for tiny chewing noises as Aliya or Rashid bit off a hunk of cheese. The elf watched them stared at them. Finally, Aliya couldn't take it anymore and threw her lunch back in her saddlebag. Rashid followed her lead, and they did anything they could to avoid his intense gaze. They mounted their horses without a word, Andrius wedging his in between Aliya's and Rashid's as usual. They rolled their eyes but kept quiet, knowing the elf's short temper. The ride that afternoon was strained but uneventful, and there were many subtle signs that they were getting closer to the city. Everything was ten times lusher than in a normal forest. To Aliya, everything just seemed magical. The trio stopped again for supper, and it was a little more relaxed, even though Aliya and Rashid ignored the ever-angry elf.

After supping, they continued to ride until darkness set in, which was surprisingly late in the tree-covered skyline. Unsurprising, however, was the fact that Andrius made sure their blankets were on the opposite sides of the campfire. He never understood that they weren't going to try anything! When Andrius was asleep, in the trance elves fall into, Aliya snuck over to Rashid, awakening him with a kiss.

"Hey Aliya. Is it morning already?" he whispered.

"If it was do you really think I'd be allowed to kiss you awake?" she replied mischievously. Rashid thought about it for a second, and then shook his head.

"No, probably not." He pulled her in closer, enjoying her warmth. She kissed him again and nuzzled up to his bare chest. The couple stayed that way for hours, occasionally kissing, occasionally whispering, until they noticed the sun rising. Aliya hurried into her blankets just as Andrius awoke from his trance. She pretended to be asleep, even pushing Andrius off when he started shaking her awake.

"I'm up, alright? I'm up!" She got up sullenly, wishing she had slept last night, but knowing that that was the only time she could be alone with Rashid. Grabbing fresh clothes from her saddlebag, she went off into the forest to change.

Andrius went on to "wake up" Rashid, who proceeded to grab a clean shirt from his saddlebag. The fire had died out last night and neither Aliya nor Rashid had noticed it earlier, so he was sent out by the elf to gather more for a fire for breakfast. He made sure he steered clear of the direction Aliya had headed off to, however.

When Aliya reentered the campsite, she could almost hear the delicious-smelling meat sizzling. She saw Andrius boycotting it haughtily out of the corner of her eye, and ignored him. She hurried to take the seat by Rashid, and sat down fast enough so that the elf couldn't push her out of the way. She nuzzled up to him like she had the night before, ignoring the elf's angry glare, and they shared a quick kiss when Andrius wasn't looking.

Their breakfast was finally done cooking, and they talked animatedly throughout, sometimes even including the grumpy elf.

"I hope you don't forget we reach Ellesméra tomorrow," he told them sternly.

"Um…of course we didn't!" Rashid lied, shooting a nervous look at his magically gifted friend. They mounted their horses again, and the day passed in a blur as they tried to sleep while riding.

As promised, they stopped about a day's ride from the mysterious elven city. Aliya and Rashid were too preoccupied about this possibly being their last day together for a while to worry about food. There had always been a nagging doubt that the elves might not allow Rashid inside the city, but Aliya hadn't worried about it. She figured that it was way too far in the future to worry about. Again, as soon as Andrius was in his trance-like state, Aliya slipped over to Rashid's blankets. She kissed him, even though he was already awake and it wasn't necessary. For maybe the last time she curled up to him, kissing his warm, bare chest.

"You know, it isn't that bad," she said out of nowhere.

"Hmm? What?" Rashid replied, startled out of his reverie.

"They might let you into Ellesméra, and if they don't, I don't really care. It's not like I was required to go; I'll just return to Farthen Dûr with you." Rashid shook his head.

"No, Aliya. I'll find my own way home, I'll be fine. I'm sure Andrius would be happier. I'll just…miss you, that's all." She curled up closer, kissing him one last time before they fell asleep together.

The next morning, Andrius awoke from his trance to find that Aliya was missing! He quickly checked to make sure that Rashid was there, and saw the two curled up into a ball on Rashid's blankets. _Aw, what a cute sight…_not! He kicked Aliya awake, shoving Rashid off to find some more firewood. He chanced a quick glance, and sighed with relief when she appeared fully clothed. It didn't look as if they had done anything, and if they had, Andrius would be in huge trouble with Queen Islanzadí. If a human person with magic abilities lost their virginity before they received training, they'd also lose their ability to use magic. But Queen Islanzadí had made it clear that neither knew that, and it was his job to enforce it secretly.

"Aliya, come here," he ordered. "Say any word from the ancient language that you know." Reaching for the little nub of magic inside her, Aliya muttered, "Garjzla!" and a light sprang into her palm, almost invisible in the bright clearing. He sighed once more in relief, telling her to go change and that he'd get breakfast ready. Rashid came into the camp a few minutes later, carrying a decent pile of firewood to throw the campfire.

Aliya absentmindedly rubbed her stomach where the irate Andrius had kicked her that morning when she got back, wondering why the elf was so angry with the couple. He had always been mad that the two of them were together, but never gave an explanation for his actions. And he kicked really hard…

Halfway across the camp, where Andrius was keeping him separate from Aliya, Rashid was wondering the same thing. Why was he so anxious to keep them apart? The elf was crazy, he decided as he watched Aliya massage her bruises.

After breakfast, the trio set out on the last stretch to Ellesméra. They rode quickly because Andrius was anxious to get home and prove that he had brought Aliya there safely. Rashid was getting more and more nervous by the second, and, chancing a quick look behind him, so was Aliya.

Around mid-afternoon, they neared the elven city, and even from afar, Aliya could tell that it was beautiful. There were many oddly-shaped buildings to look at as they rode, and when they got closer, she could tell that they were formed from trees. Looking at the tree-buildings was all they had time to do as Andrius pushed harder and harder, almost overeager to arrive home.

As they drew closer and closer, the couple forgot all their troubles as they admired the city and its beautiful, oaken gates. Aliya was barely able to hold back a gasp as they opened, revealing the splendor and simplicity of Ellesméra. Andrius had made her ride first on purpose; once the elf was clear of the gates, they closed on Rashid.

"Hey! Let me in! Aliya!" he yelled. She yanked on her horses' reins when he heard her call, and noticed that he was no longer behind the pair. Urging her steed forward, she rode back at a gallop, hoping that the guards would open the entrance before she was crushed into it like the bug she had stepped on that morning. The soldiers, realizing that she was not going to stop, opened them in the nick of time.

"Why didn't they let you in?" Aliya asked him, confused.

"I don't know. As soon as Andrius cleared the gates, they shut it on me. I bet he was planning this the entire time, after he found us that first day!" Aliya blushed, remembering exactly how close he had been holding her.

"I don't doubt it from him," she replied, trying to control herself. "But I'm not going in without you. After what has happened to us on the way here alone, they can't expect you to travel home by yourself. I want you to stay with me." Rashid smiled at her, and she melted at the sight, but she couldn't let him know that. She demanded to speak with Andrius, and after a little persuasion, the guards relented.

"Andrius, why wouldn't they let Rashid in?" Aliya demanded as soon as she could see him on top of the wall, her contorted face showing unmistakable anger. "I am not going in and learning how to control my magic unless he comes with me!"

"I am afraid that is quite impossible, Aliya," he replied nonchalantly. "Queen Islanzadí thinks it is very unwise for temptation to be brought inside her walls."

"So you were just going to send me home without any protection? I mean, who cares if he's safe as long as we have the one with the magic abilities!" Rashid butted in. He sent Aliya a quick apologetic look, but she was too busy getting angry at the elf to care what he said.

"We were not going to make you fend for yourself," Andrius sighed. "If you two had not been so rash, things might have worked out better."

"You were trying to keep us apart!" Aliya accused.

"If you two 'got together' as you were often trying to do, you would lose your magical abilities since you have not been trained!" The elf realized what he had just said and covered his mouth in shock. Aliya and Rashid looked just as surprised, finally learning the reason to why the elf had been so adamant in keeping the couple apart.

"We were never trying to…to…" Aliya couldn't even finish her sentence before she and Rashid blushed. "That doesn't matter! If all the elves are all as rude and ill-mannered as you, I am going home to Farthen Dûr where I belong." She kicked her horse and it trotted forward, and together, the couple rode away from the gates of Ellesméra.

"They did WHAT?" Queen Islanzadí asked of her nephew, Andrius that evening.

"They, um, left together," he replied, bowing his head. "I could not get Aliya to stay without her boyfriend."

"Why did you have to tell her that she might lose her magical abilities? She might feel better without them! The pressure of an entire city wouldn't be resting on her shoulders anymore! Go follow them, and make sure they do not do anything tonight. Tomorrow I will ride out myself to see them, and at least try to convince them to stay…" She dismissed Andrius, who immediately whistled for his favorite horse. He mounted her gracefully, and nodded at the guards as they let him through the gate. It wasn't hard finding Aliya and Rashid. In their haste and anger they had left a trail an Urgal could follow, which he did right back to their campsite. When he entered, Rashid got up threateningly.

"What are you doing here? Making sure we don't do anything to ruin your chances of training Aliya?"

"Perhaps. But tomorrow the Queen is coming to see you, and I need to make sure you do not return to Farthen Dûr before then," the elf replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Well then go right back to Queen Islanzadí and tell her we'll wait for her. We don't want you here," Aliya ordered.

"I am sorry, in a way, but my orders are to stay with you for this one last night. Once you start your training, I care nothing for you," the elf replied, in a sickly-sweet voice that was met by glares all around. For the last time, the elf hoped, he separated Aliya and Rashid and forced them to sleep on opposite sides of the campfire, while he himself did not sleep at all, remembering how easily they had snuck past him from before they reached the elven city.

They ate their breakfast in silence, with Aliya and Rashid cuddling together away from the elf. No one spoke as they awaited the arrival of the Queen of Ellesméra.

After the sun had risen, they heard the sound of hooves, and in no time at all, Queen Islanzadí had arrived and dismounted. It was in such a short period of time that no one had time to react; however, Aliya had time to fall off Rashid's lap in shock.

"Uh, Queen Islanzadí!" she started, shaking off the dust and trying to bow at the same time. "What an honor to meet you!"

"It is wonderful to finally meet the powerful Aliya that my nephew has brought me," she replied, nodding politely at Aliya and Rashid. "But I understand that you do not wish to partake of my hospitality?"

"Your highness, I would stay and be trained, but your nephew has been rude to us the entire journey and would not even allow Rashid into your beautiful city. I will not stay without him."  
"I am sorry to have troubled you, Aliya. It was on my orders that Andrius did not allow Rashid into the city. Perhaps now that we know you will not try anything with this young man-" Aliya's face blushed profusely, but the elf continued "-I see no reason that he should not be allowed inside Ellesméra."

"Really this time?" Rashid injected, tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Yes, now come, daylights wasting," the Queen replied.

**

* * *

A/N: Aagh, I'm so SORRY it took me so long. But I started high school, and the hw load is unbelievable. I've only been able to write this one as a Personal Journal for Creative Writing. And even then it took me awhile. This may not be updated for a while, but do not be disheartened! Someday, my next chappie (you know, instead of my prince-sorry, my moms a diehard Disney fan) will come. She starts training next chapter! Stay tuned. And don't forget to scroll down to that purple little button and REVIEW!**


End file.
